As Long As You're Mine
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: ONE SHOT. Draco and Hermione have been tiptoeing around each other for a year, and now it's time to take what they want. DMHG


Author's Note: Here we go, a Draco and Hermione story again. I had a not so good day and heard this song and decided I had to write a story to go with it. It's short and there's not a lot of background and there's a hint at an adultish scene, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and the song is from the musical Wicked.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ever since he'd come to the Order for help a year before they'd been tip-toeing around each other. Ever since he'd joined the fight on her side they'd been avoiding each others eyes. They spoke when it was necessary and avoided touching each other like the plague. Thankfully it wasn't too hard since he spent most of his time in his room. The others were still having a hard time getting used to Draco, they still didn't entirely trust him. Hermione wasn't sure what to really think.

Ever since their fourth year she'd had some sort of twisted fascination with him. He'd done nothing but torment her for years, and yet she was irresistibly attracted to him. Maybe it was the eyes, maybe it was the marble pale skin, the hair… she had no idea. She just knew he had some sort of gravitational pull for her. From the minute he walked into the house it was clear that he felt it too. They started avoiding each other, lowering their eyes when they passed in the halls, leaving the room when the other one entered. Everyone noticed, the guys ignored it and the girls worried over what would happen between them. But for anything to happen one of them would have to give in.

One night at dinner Hermione was helping with dishes and Tonks careened into her, sending her and the stack of dishes she was carrying crashing to the ground. But before everything could go tumbling there was an arm around her waist and a hand on the stack. She looked up into pale eyes and panicked. For a moment they remained frozen like that, in a strange half-dancing pose, but Draco righted her quickly and pulled away as if he'd been burned. Hermione moved away to put the dishes on the table and the rest of the meal passed without incident.

Hours later Hermione was still hidden away in her room trying to forget the feel of Draco's arms around her.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

"What's ridiculous?" Ginny asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Ginny sat down on the bed next to her friend. "Could it possibly be the way you and Draco avoid each other like your lives depend on it but we always catch you looking at each other when you think no one's paying attention?"

"I do not! Oh Merlin I do. What's wrong with me Gin? He's been nothing but horrid to me for the entire time I've known him, but I'm drawn to him."

"We know, we all know. It's okay Hermione, really. You can't help who you're attracted to, and he's different than he was a couple years ago."

"I know, I do, but part of me still feels like Harry and Ron would have a problem if anything were to happen."

"They might, especially Ron, but who cares? It's your life Mione. We're fighting a war here. We never know if we'll make it to tomorrow and if we don't live our lives to the fullest we may end up regretting it. Why do you think this is right where I came when Hogwarts shut down?"

Hermione wasn't used to such pearls of wisdom from her younger companion. "You're probably right, but I can't do anything. It'd be crazy."

Ginny stood and headed for the door. "Maybe it would be, but you never know what could happen. At least talk to him, it may end up being the one thing you regret the most if you don't." Then she was gone.

Hermione stood up and began to pace, talking to herself all the while. "This is crazy, nothing can happen. But why not? I'm twenty-one years old; I can do what I want. If Harry and Ron are upset that's there problem, but they're like my brothers, I should care. This is nuts. Okay, I'm just going to forget about it." She sat down on the bed and stared at the door. "Okay maybe I'll just talk to him."

She left her room and walked down the hall. When she reached his room she was about to turn around, but the door swung open and she came face to face with the object of her anxiety. He looked about as surprised as she felt.

"Hermione!" He dropped the towel he had been carrying with him to the bathroom and bent hastily to pick it up. "Did you need something?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, well I was just headed off so if we could do that later…"

"Draco, we can't keep avoiding each other."

He sighed resignedly. "You're right. Come in." She walked past him and stood in the center of the room with her arms wrapped around herself tight. Draco shut the door behind and stayed over by the threshold. "So."

"We've been acting like children Draco. We're attracted to each other, it's not a crime."

"No, it's not a crime, but it may as well be. I'm, well I guess all I can say is that I'm me. I've been a complete prat to you and all of the people in this house. I'm lucky to have even been let in."

"I know, but the past is just that, the past. If we don't live our lives to the fullest during this war we could end up…" she paused when she realized she was quoting Ginny. "Regretting it. She's right."

"Who's right?"

"It doesn't matter, but it just occurred to me that everything I said is true. Don't you see? If we don't seize the moments we could miss something amazing."

"Where exactly did this little revelation of yours come from?"

She threw her hands up in the air. "Does it really matter? The point is that we're pulled towards each other; we're attracted to each other. I want you, and I've just realized that I'm a big enough girl to take what we both want."

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY, HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS COULD NOT FORSEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU WITH YOU WANTING ME

She crossed the distance between them in no time flat and rose up on her toes to kiss him. The moment they touched something flared to life, a spark that she somehow knew would be there. Draco gathered her in his arms and pulled her closer, pouring out everything he'd felt for the past year. Eventually it was necessary to come up for air, and they pulled apart.

"Hermione, this is what I've been wanting, but don't you understand? This could all be over tomorrow!"

IF JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EVERY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

"All the more reason to. We could die tomorrow without ever knowing how it feels. I've wanted this for years. For however long we can have it, however long it lasts. I'll savor every second."

He said nothing, just bent to kiss her again. She fisted her hands in his hair and gave in to the feeling she'd been waiting so long for.

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS, MAYBE I'M WISE,  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES,  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S UP THAT I FELL

EVERY MOMENT, AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME

"I'll only ask this one more time, Are you sure?"

She reached behind him and locked the door, and that was answer enough,

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE FOR US AS A PAIR

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW I DON'T CARE

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT,AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE

COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO

AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE

BORROW THE MOONLIGHT UNTIL IT IS THROUGH

AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU

Grey eyes met brown, hands touched, and caution was thrown to the wind. In an instant they had made a decision that had the power to change the whole of their lives, but neither regretted it for an instant. They would take what they could, for as long as they were able, and they would rejoice in ever moment, every kiss, every look, and every touch. For as long as they had.

AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE


End file.
